Current accumulation mode metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (AccuFETs) have several disadvantages which negatively impact their performance characteristics, such as the lack of a p-base region within each accumulation channel and non-uniform accumulation channels. Current AccuFETs may also be manufactured using a self-aligned process and/or require epitaxial regrowth—both of which increase production costs.
Thus, there is a need for an AccuFET with improved performance characteristics and lower production costs. The invention is directed to these and other important needs.